


Daddy's Little Goyle

by foreword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreword/pseuds/foreword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the way Draco would look at him would make Gregory blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Goyle

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful cloudsurfing!

Goyle was done with this polyjuice business.

 _Done_.

As a matter of fact. As soon as Draco came out of that door, Goyle was going to tell him to find somebody else – that Gregory Goyle wasn’t going to turn into a little girl again, no sir.

Though, truth be told, he didn’t actually mind the girl part so much. It was fun being tiny and wearing tiny skirts and having long, pretty hair. And sometimes, the way Draco would look at him – appraising his latest transformation – would make Gregory _blush_. Draco never looked at him that way, normally.

But Goyle was tough. Goyle didn’t dress up in frilly girly clothes and he didn’t fancy blokes and he was his father’s son through and through. Except when he was daddy’s little girl.

He chuckled to himself as a group of stupid Gryffindors passed him, smiling down at him, only it came out as a shy giggle.

Stupid Gryffindors.

Goyle didn’t really see the point in this. Draco asking him to pound someone was one thing – he liked pounding and he liked Draco. But this?

He didn’t see why Draco kept coming back here, either. He’d asked, once, and Draco had replied with something that made Goyle depressed for several days. He couldn’t remember what, anymore, but he knew suddenly that he was too dumb to understand.

No, Goyle didn’t want to be here. Crabbe never seemed to mind. Crabbe was happy as long as his toenails didn’t start growing again. He’d been _sure_ that it had something to do with his transformations – must be why girls always have such long nails! But Draco had been so angry about that that Crabbe hadn’t gone to Pomfrey for two days, spending most of his time in the dormitory with Pansy’s clippers.

Pansy had been furious.

Goyle was glad he’d never had the toenail thing happen. Crabbe was loads braver than him, really. Goyle didn’t like being out here alone. The troll in the tapestry didn’t seem to like his skirt nearly as much as Goyle liked his, and some nights he was sure it would come out of the tapestry. But Draco told him it wouldn’t, and Draco was pretty smart.

He still wished Crabbe was here. It got lonely. Sometimes, he’d try to go in and tell Draco when something funny happened, but that never worked out. He couldn’t ever find the door, and that only ended up worrying him. The first time this had happened, Goyle had gone back to the dorm, _sure_ that Draco had forgotten him. Draco had been pretty upset when he came back that night.

But he’d told Goyle that he needed him, and that he’d never leave him there, and this had made Goyle blush something horrible.

Goyle didn’t want to do this anymore, though. He wished Draco would take him somewhere else, where he wouldn’t have to be alone in this dark hallway with the angry troll. The scales were getting heavy and Goyle frowned, picking at the hem of his skirt. He hoped he’d be able to change clothes before the potion wore off, this time. The skirt didn’t look so nice on him, and the last time he hadn’t made it back in time, his blouse had ripped. Then Draco had looked at him in a way that made him blush for different reasons altogether. He hated disappointing him.

He’d been trying to lose weight this year, but now he wasn’t playing Quidditch, and he didn’t really want to stop eating or something, so he’d only ended up gaining a stone or so. He’d mentioned it to Draco once, hoping to impress him, but Draco had been with Pansy, and they’d laughed at Goyle.

Gregory didn’t like Pansy so much.

Draco and Blaise seemed to, though, and she took up all their time when she could and she was so mean and Goyle wanted to tell her that he could wear skirts too, that Draco had picked him and not her for the secret mission – but he couldn’t. So Goyle avoided her as much as possible.

She didn’t seem to mind so much. She’d never liked him or Crabbe, and when they’d gone to the Yule Ball together, she’d made fun of them for weeks. But Nott didn’t seem to like her much, either, and she certainly liked him okay.

Nott was really weird. Draco talked to him differently than the others, and Goyle didn’t like that.

But Draco had given him a special mission, and not Nott. Sometimes, Goyle thought about drinking all of the potion they had, and maybe he’d stay like that, and Draco would look at him like that all the time, and he could wear his hair in braids and his blouse would never rip.

But that was stupid and Goyle blushed at the thought. He couldn’t protect Draco if he was just a little girl. He couldn’t even protect himself like this! He frowned at the thought, glancing nervously at the troll. And then there was a whisper behind him.

“Hello … you’re very pretty, aren’t you?”

He didn’t stop running until he’d reached his dorm, Pansy and Blaise watching him in confusion as he charged up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. Only then did he remember that he was still a little girl.


End file.
